WWZ
It is being relaunched! In 1941, the Nazis developed a new gas, which sent to a Concentration Camp to test. It appears to be a success at killing quickly, but when the clean up team is sent in to clear away the Bodies, they were attacked. Apparently the gas had chemically mutated the flu virouse in to a zombie maker virouse! Within minutes the Team was zombified. Within days the Camp, and in two week the Nazis had lost more troops than in the entire of the Battle of France. In a month the Nazis had been holed up in Berlin, which they held against the Horde. mountainous Switzerland held out as did the quickly fortified micro-nations like Monaco. By 1942, the zombies had spread across the Third Reich, and throughout Spain. The British Ambassador was evacuated, but he had been bitten, and the plane he was in crashed on the coast of the UK, releasing the virus. Within days several cities/regions had made plans of how to survive. Cornwall was cut off from the rest of the UK by the Horde and built a wall to hold the zombies back. Cambridge andf Ely blew the locks and were cut off by the impassable Fens. London was fortified by three regiments of Infantry. After two months of fighting, London fell to the Horde, and the King shot himself, but his children had been evacuated to the North of England, where, like in Scotland, Northern Ireland, Eire and North Wales; Factories made Weapons and with the help of rest of the British Army stationed there, they fought the Zombies off. The Netherlands blew it's dykes around many of it's polders and hid in the western remnants of the polderland. Hungary, Romania, Serbia and Slovakia put up a spirited and unified defense of their homelands, and held their ground, but at a heavy cost. The bitter cold of places like Finland also helped hold back the zombies. The Soviet Union sacrificed many of it's prized armored Divisions whilst they built a huge wall across the USSR, it contained Stalingrad and Moscow, and a long thin line of it reached out to include Leningrad. Russian troops invade and take Alaska, and destroy the State utterly, whilst the USA ignores the Alaskan pleas for help. This gave rise to the former state's rebels who want Alaskan independence. Later in the same year a Nazi ship washed up on the northern shore of Argentina. Within a few weeks the zombie horde in South America numbered in the 100,000s and the USA was forced to fortify the southern border, but the line was breached, and USA was split apart by the Horde. The mountains of Peru, the Amazon rainforests and Bolivia-Paraguay held out. The Falkland Islands also became a small region of cleanliness in the heart of infected South America, and the Population swelled massively due to an influx of mainland refugees. Mayotte, the Pacific islands, Haiti, The Dominican Republic, Barbados, Grenada, the Bahamas and Jamaica also survived due to being isolated as Islands. When the virus spread to Asia, the only Mainland Countries strong enough to survive it were the USSR, India and China. Japan and Taiwan also survived because of their isolated position (Islands) and both Nepal and Bhutan (mountains). Saudi arabia was to hot and dry and was not fully thretened either. They became dried out and dusty. The Horde Rampaged though Africa relatively unopposed, save for in the burning desert sun in Niger and the stifleing jungle of Ubangi-Chari (OTL- the C.A.R.), but in the north the Allied and German Forces in Eygpt and Libya sucsesfuly allied as one to survive the onslaught, and formed a new state in Northern Africa: Anglo-Germanic North Africa! S. Africa, Rhodesia, Rwanda-Burundi and Liberia held out too. The USA, collapsing into anarchy as it is, has shut down all attempts to create the atomic bomb. The Manhattan Project continues, but with few resources, and the constant battle with the Horde only a few miles away, will they complete the bomb in time? The Manhattan Project will be competed in 1946. Due to local many crisis points Missouri, Arkansas, Louisiana, United Dakota (North and South), Idaho and Utah set up there own provisional frontier regimes! Will humanity triumph over the Zombie Horde in 1943? It is in your hands... Moderators *Mods ** Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) **Whipsnade (talk) 23:54, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ** Map If you want to be mapmaker, post one of your maps on my talk page (signed please) *Mapmaker- Whipsnade (talk) 14:50, February 19, 2014 (UTC) *Deputy mapmaker- How to kill a zombie #Blow it up. #Chop it's head off. #Smash it's head in. #Run it over with a heavy vehicle mike a tank or a railrway train. #Burn it. #Disolve it in acid. #Nuke it. #Wait about 10 years and mildew would have destroyed them as with a normal corpse. *The brain must be destroyed or the body must be massively and hopelessly damaged/destroyed outright. *German flamethrowers (Flammenwerfer) were used to save the Woolf's lair in Bavaria, Berlin, Danzig, Flensburg, Konningsberg and Poznan. Nations North America Florida (V)- East Costal USA (I)-Warman555 (talk) : Idaho : Utah : Hawaii West Coastal USA (II)-Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 22:39, February 21, 2014 (UTC) : Missouri : Arkansas : Louisiana : United Dakota Canada (British Dominion) (II)- Mexico (IX)- Alaskan Separatist Rebels (VI)- Panama Caribbean Haiti Dominican Republic Barbados Grenada Bahamas Jamaica South America Colombia (IIX)- Falklands (VII)- Brazil (X)- Andean Mountains of Peru Amazon Rainforests of Peru Bolivia-Paraguay Europe North of England (AKA the Remnant UK)(I)- Cornwall(III)- Lord Etnus (talk) Cambridge (III)-Local (talk) Berlin(III)- Portugal(III)- Scotland Northern Ireland North Wales Eire The Woolf's lair (and resounding parts of Bavaria) Danzig Flensburg Konningsberg Poznan United Yugoslavian and Albanian Partizan zone City of Splitarno and the Italian Balkans a union of onclaves and islands) Hungary Romania Serbia Slovakia Switzerland :Liechtenstein Monaco San Marino The Vatican Andorra Gibraltar Luxembourg Cyprus Crete Malta Corsica Iceland Finland The free port of Danzig Africa Madagascar(III)- Anglo-Germanic North Africa (II)-ER (talk) 14:36, May 4, 2013 (UTC) South Africa (IIX)- Rhodesia Rwanda-Burundi Liberia Niger Ubangi-Chari Comoros Islands and Mayotte Asia USSR (I)-Whipsnade (talk) 14:53, February 19, 2014 (UTC) China (II)- India (British Dominion) (III)- Japan (I)- :Manchuko Taiwan (III)- Nepal Bhutan Singapore Brunei Trucial States Oceania Australia (British Dominion) (III)- :Papua New Guinea New Zealand (IV)- :Nauru Fiji Note Light grey zones are chaotic mod controled human tribal/refugee zones. Dark grey zones are full of mod controle zombies.Whipsnade (talk) 03:20, February 23, 2014 (UTC). The Game Will begin at 7 players Category:Map Games Category:Map Game Category:LMB Category:ASB Category:WWZ